


Red

by HDremake



Series: Manchild And His Unaddressed Issues [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Error is Geno, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDremake/pseuds/HDremake
Summary: Something about this is familiar, he hates that.





	Red

Oranges, yellows, and reds mix together over the horizon. An unforgotten dance, one that is constant. Discolored phalanges reach towards the color, as if there was anyway to possibly grasp that beauty and hold it within a palm. 

A skeleton without purpose or meaning in existence stood upon a mountain. One that had no importance here. Alternate Universes were vast, so very different in unimaginable ways. A timeline where the war never happened, monsters were never trapped, a fallen human had never existed. The mere thought of peace between humans and monsters brought ugly feelings into the halved soul of the glitched skeleton. Normally, he would have destroyed a few disgraces in what would be derogatorily referred to as a ‘temper tantrum’ by Ink, though there wasn’t any other phrase that could accurately describe his outbursts as well as that. That fact almost annoyed him as much as the insult did.

The sun made his bones prickle in a nice way, despite how many times he’s been on the surface the feeling of the sun never stops being as intense. He can’t help but feel a sorrowful ease. Error had no idea why sunsets were a trigger for such feelings, besides, analyzing those feelings seemed stressful. Self inflection caused the self proclaimed ‘destroyer of universes’ so much distress that he rarely ever did it. Not that anything matters, he’s on the mountain. He’s on top of Ebott, not inside. 

Something about this is familiar, he hates that. 

The sky had decided to take on a shade of red, the coloring winning the battle against the others. 

_ “hey, error. what’s your favorite color?” _

_ Before Error can ever muster up the effort of an insult he instinctual answers the question. It all slips off his tongue and into the air gracefully, the air making room for the spoken words as if they were a natural part of the world. A constant. _

_ “ _ ** _red._ ** _ ” _

Red was a comforting color. It was vibrant, it demanded importance. Red was the color of passion. Somewhere in the deepest, forgotten part of his soul it pulses in memory of a scarf, a friendly smile, outstretched hands ready to pull someone in. There were times where he would ponder if his love for the color had anything to do with his tendency to guzzle down ketchup, or any tomato based product now that he thinks about it. Then again, he hadn’t done that in a long time, not since it had bled through his shirt and he— What was he thinking about again? He forgot again, didn’t he?

Sometimes, Error forgot.

Sometimes, Error was irrational.

Sometimes, Error didn’t hear the voices. 

Sometimes, Error felt pain in his chest, he didn't know why. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha lookies whos back brothas and posting again. i wrote this in like an hour. it's very short! haha! wow! it is also kind of not good but who cares. this has no flow!


End file.
